The Measure of All Things
by BellaVix
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are High King and Queen of Albion. This is the story from then on.
1. Chapter 1

"_It is not flesh and blood, but heart which makes us fathers and sons."_

**^*^*^**

The silk ran like water through her fingers, and Gwen wondered if she'd ever really get used to all this finery. She had been born to a baker's daughter and her husband the local blacksmith- the nicest things Guinevere ever owned had been second hand at best, but now- now everything was different. She was expected to have the highest quality of dresses, the grandest of jewels, the softest of bed linens; everything suitable for a Queen of Camelot. Not that she could say she minded. The extravagance was sometimes too much, and when Gwen felt that too much was being spent on her comfort, she would tell Arthur and he would smile and set everything right again. But for the most part, the maid turned monarch enjoyed the slight excesses, especially if she got to enjoy them with her husband by her side.

So standing as she was, in front of the gilded full length mirror in her and Arthur's chambers, Gwen smiled as she stroked the deep blue satin of her gown. The colour was a particular favourite of hers, the shade of midnight and of the lakes around the kingdom. Only a few tones darker than his eyes. Her curls had been stretched out, hanging longer and looser around her face, the thin silver crown sitting delicately on her head. She had even put on a silver cuff, winding around her arm in a snake-like pattern; a gift from a visiting Nobleman. Normally, Gwen never took such an effort over her attire, and why would she when there were so many other things that seemed more pressing or amusing? But she was still a woman- a diplomat, a councillor, a Queen; but a woman all the same. And it was fun to look pretty once in a while.

Besides, tonight was important. It was the Winter Festival, and the first official banquet since Arthur had been made High King of Albion. Camelot was overflowing with Lords and Ladies and Knights and Dignitaries from the far corners of the Isle, and as their capital, their seat of power, it was essential that the kingdom looked perfect. Arthur would never admit it, but he was nervous. It wasn't so obvious that anyone could see it, but Gwen could. She could see it in his strained smiles, and anxious pacing and the tension he held around his shoulders. He would return to their bed at night still stressed and overly tired from playing the King all day, and Gwen would try to ease his tension as he wrapped himself around her middle.

She would always do her best to share the burdens of his office, and he in his turn would consult and confide in her. But there were some things that Gwen felt she had to keep to herself- at least for the time being. She absentmindedly ran a hand over the flat plane of her abdomen, wondering how long she would have before it started to show. According to Gaius, Gwen was already 1 month gone, which would explain the morning sickness, the sleepiness and the hunger pains- but as of yet, no bump. She couldn't help the upturn of her lips as she thought of the life she was carrying inside her- a perfect combination of her and Arthur. A baby and an heir so early on into their marriage. After all, Arthur had only been King for 6 months, they'd been together less than that, and now she was expecting. But the timing was pretty bad; she wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother, at just 21, Arthur only two years her senior, Gwen wasn't sure on anything. Gaius had told her that when it happens, she'll know what to do- but that didn't stop the queries running through her mind.

How could she tell Arthur when he was only just finding his feet? He was King, commander of endless armies, leader of knights, and now...a father? Gwen wouldn't give him one more thing to worry about.

"My Lady?" Eleanor peeped her head around the corner of the door, glancing around anxiously for her mistress. The first change that Guinevere had to get used to was having her own maid servant. In the beginning she found it hard, not so much in having an extra pair of hands to help out, but in the reminder it brought of her own late Lady- it seemed that lately, Morgana was never far from her thoughts. She hoped this was some sort of sign that her friend would return to them soon- now that Uther was dead and Arthur was in control.

"Come in Eleanor. I'm nearly done." The girl let out a sigh and ran to Gwen, eyes scrutinising her dress and hair, looking to see what she could do to improve it.

"Why didn't you call for me, My Lady?" Eleanor smoothed out invisible creases in the silk and brushed at some loose curls, "It is my job to look after you, though you seem intent on depriving me of it."

"I am quite capable of dressing myself." She smiled back. "Are the guests in the hall?"

"Oh yes!" The maid beamed and ran to get some more rose petals for Gwen's rouge, "I've never seen so many nobles in one place. The Lords all insist on having their top knights with them, the Ladies all drowning in scented velvets and feathers- like peacocks..."

Gwen laughed, grateful that she had the same easy rapport with her own servant as she once enjoyed. And with one last glance in the mirror, and a final appraisal from Eleanor, Gwen looked to the door. "I guess we should go greet them then."

^*^*^

True to Eleanor's word, the halls of the castle were full of people. Gwen only had to step out of her quarters to become immersed in a throng of ladies and knights, each bowing lowly as they caught a glimpse of the young Queen. And so slowly, but surely, she meandered her way to the royal gardens, were Arthur had said to meet him before they entered the feast. Along the way, she saw a few familiar faces- noblewomen that she had once served, Lords who had attended jousting tournaments and of course Camelot's finest- Sir Leon and Gareth and Owain, each offering a smile and bow of their own. Until the walls finally opened and she was welcomed with the smells of the flowers and the sight of Arthur, stood idly by the lily blossoms underneath the moon beams. Even toying with the petal and scuffing his feet, Gwen thought he still looked every inch the King. The sound of her footfall on the cobbles made him look up, and the smile on his face reminded her that she hadn't seen him since this morning.

"Guinevere," he whispered, pulling her hand to him and kissing her wrist. "I thought you'd stood me up."

"I've missed you." She beamed as he cupped her cheek and she pulled at his shirt to bring him nearer.

"I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy with Lord Mark of Cornwall, apparently he isn't completely satisfied with the lands he's been reallocated; he claims it's a lack of harvest demands when really he just wants more villages to tax." Arthur laughed but she could hear the weariness in it. The torrent of demands he'd been assailed with had taken effect on his eyes, they were duller and dryer than Gwen liked to see. So she did all she could in the present situation and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, pouring all the things she couldn't say into it. And from the way he relaxed and pressed back, Gwen knew he appreciated it. He finally broke from it, taking a moment to step back from her, and grinned.

"You look breath taking." The wistful look on his face and the slight sigh on his lips made a heavy blush rise to Gwen's cheek. "I can see I'm going to have to keep you next to me all night. Don't want any rogue Duke's stealing you off."

"Mmmm...Maybe I'd go willingly, if he was handsome enough." She teased, making him draw her close again.

"Don't joke." He growled. "I don't suppose we could just go hide somewhere, let the nobles entertain themselves?"

Gwen just looped her arm though his, pulling him toward the courtyard and giggling. "Come now, My Lord. The people need their King."

^*^*^

The banquet went on far too long, and halfway through Gwen was feeling the effects of dancing in an overpopulated room. It was suffocating, the heat from the torches and candle lights making her dizzy. She watched as other noblewomen pranced in their heavy garb and wondered how on earth they did it- but she was sure that her present 'condition' wasn't helping much. Pregnancy, as she was quickly learning, intensified every kind of sensation, from hunger to heat to drowsiness, it was like her body was magnifying it all. And of course, as Queen, it was her duty to dance with every nobleman that asked- much to the displeasure of Arthur, who sat brooding during said dances and made a point of having her close at most times. It surprised her how, after everything they had been through to get here, Arthur was still convinced that something or someone would take her away.

"Guinevere?" Arthur touched at her elbow, leaning causally over her throne, goblet in hand. His stance seemed relaxed but there was an anxiety in his eyes. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale..."

"I'm fine." She forced a smile on her lips, which did nothing to fool him, but just spurred on his worry.

"If you want, you can rest. I know these things can get rather wearisome, and I don't want you ill-"

"I am quite well, I promise. And I'm not abandoning you."

"Well, I do have Merlin," Arthur indicated to the newly ordained High Sorcerer of Albion, currently swaying with a belly full of cider, sparks jumping from his finger tips and making a crowd of knights' gape.

"All the same..." she laughed and stood to take his arm, "I think I'll stay." She curled an arm around her stomach, as her husband led her once more to the dance. The heat and the crowds may be sweltering, but the feel of his hand at her waist made it all worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It is not flesh and blood, but heart which makes us fathers and sons."_

^*^*^

The sunlight crept through the curtains and intruded into the royal bedchamber. Gwen was already half awake, she had been for a while, but the comforting feel of Arthurs arm wrapped around her midriff, had made her cling onto any remnants of sleep. The mornings were cold now. The ground was often full of snow, the sky a cloudless pale blue, which made her shiver and snuggle further beneath the covers and closer to the heat of her husband. She traced with her eyes the curve of his mouth, the shape of his nose, the planes of his cheek bones. Even now, it struck her just how perfect he was. And then suddenly she found herself wondering what his skin tone would look like a few shades darker. Gwen saw eyes that were bright blue with hair that was a wiry black, and she knew that she had to tell him. How much longer could she go without him noticing? How much longer could she conceal this from him? She knew she was being unfair and deceitful; Arthur had ever right to know that he was going to be a father. And though at first she had hidden behind the notion that she was protecting him, Gwen knew that it was just a front for her cowardice. Now she wasn't worried about his reaction, as much as telling him how she intentionally kept it from him.

"You know, it's hard to sleep when you're watching me." Arthur grumbled into his pillow, burying his face into the duvet, Gwen could still make out his smirk. He lifted his head to rub his mouth along her bare shoulder, and squinted his eyes to adjust to the light. "Good morning."

"Morning." The lightness in her voice mustn't have reached her face, as Arthur was suddenly more awake and frowning at her expression intently.

"What's wrong?" He pressed his hand to the small of her back and pulled her against him. For a moment Gwen forgot everything except the feel of him, the hardness of his chest and the steel circle of his arms around her. She remembered how awkward she felt the first time she awoke in this bed, with a very naked Arthur lying next to her. The nerves and panic that fluttered in her stomach were replaced with adoration on seeing his 'bed head' hair- big blue eyes popping up from behind a ruffled blonde fringe. She couldn't help the wistful smile, and nestled her head under his chin.

"Nothing- what are you doing today?" She secretly hoped he was free, but knew better than to think the High King's time was his own.

He groaned and pushed them both under the sheets. "Talks with Merlin and the ambassadors, I have to brief the Knights, assess taxations in Mercian territories, plough through some inheritance deeds and finalize the peace treaties in the North."

"Oh." Gwen sighed. She didn't envy him, but her day wasn't going to be any more fun. "Busy then."

"Sorry." He drew up to hold her face in his palms. "I know these weeks haven't been easy, but it will get better once these nobles have gone."

"It's OK." She smiled. "I understand. I just miss having you all to myself..."

He brushed a curl from her face, and tilted her chin up. Arthur had been groomed for this life since he was child, but Guinevere hadn't. She was brought up for a simpler existence, and it wasn't fair of him to think she could just adapt so quickly. In truth, he had been astonished at just how well she had made the transition from maid to Gaius's apprentice to Queen of Albion. His wife was full of surprises, but he wasn't so naive as to think that she did it all without any difficulty.

"Will you be at dinner tonight?" _Would_ he be at dinner? Would she see him again today until he crept into her bed in the dead of night? She needed to tell him, but the opportunity kept evading her. _He_ kept evading her.

"Mhmmm" Arthur stretched in an attempt to wake up, "Just you and me. We can have it in here, if you like?"

"I would. Arthur, I need to tell-" Gwen only got half a sentence out, then nausea kicked in and she hopped from the warmth of the sheets and out to the wash room adjacent. She just caught the muffled grunt of shock from Arthur, followed by his hasty chase, before she started heaving into the pot. Between his worried thuds on the locked door and her coughing wrenches, Gwen knew it was only a matter of time before Arthur figured it all out himself.

^*^*^

"I know, I know." Gwen sighed as Gaius handed her the small blue vial and raised his quizzical brow. He had become more like a father to her since her own had died- he'd been a father to them all; Morgana, Merlin, even Arthur at times. So when he told her to do something, High Queen or not, Gwen knew she had to do it. He was the only one who knew of her condition, and the only one she could currently talk to. Of course, after her violent attack of morning sickness, Arthur had insisted that she go see the physician, going so far as to escort her there himself. She had to practically force him out of the door, reminding him of the duties he had, and promising to tell him the diagnosis. Like she didn't already know.

But tonight. Tonight, she had sworn to herself that she would tell him- the idea of a private dinner making the decision for her.

"Tonight." Gwen smiled up at the old man, "I'm going to tell him over dinner. I promise. I'm just worried-"

"Arthur will be delighted! " Gaius laughed, tidying some potions and tankards. Since Merlin had become High Sorcerer, Gaius had more to do. Of course Merlin often came round and whizzed his rooms clean with a flick of his wrist, but all the same, he did miss the early days of him and the wet eared warlock. Times had changed them all, drastically and in ways that Gaius could never had predicted. Morgana was gone, Merlin was important, Arthur had united all Albion, and the little unassuming 'once maid' sat in front of him was the most important woman in the Kingdom. But one thing the physician was certain of was how welcome a child would be- Arthur was a fine King, and he would be a great father. "After everything Uther went through, all the worries of an heir and the Pendragon line, he will be glad of your condition."

"I'm not nervous about that, I know that he will make a good dad," Gwen smiled, "but now I've left it so long, he's bound to be angry. He has every right to be..."

And though Gaius gave her his best sympathetic look, it did nothing to stop the butterflies.

^*^*^

The Queen had ordered the guards away from the chamber doors tonight, telling them to go home and get some rest. She had the cook whip up the King's favourite dish; light the white candles around their room and then dropped a few lavender petals around the floors. Guinevere adorned her red and gold hemmed dress, the one she knew Arthur loved, and wove some roses into her hair. Everything was perfect.

Except for one small detail.

There was no Arthur.

She had sat and waited, and waited and waited, using the time to think of the right way to break the news, until finally she realised that he wasn't coming. The food was cold and the candles were snuffing out, and Gwen tried her best to remember that it wasn't his fault- no matter how much it stung that he'd forgotten her. It wasn't until she had rose from the table and made her way to undress that the chamber doors flew open.

"GUINEVERE? GWEN?!"

"I'm through here Arthur," she called from behind the screen, moving out to see a flustered looking King. He sighed and strode over, hands held out imploringly.

"I'm so so so sorry," he panted, "the talks- they kept going for longer than I thought, and Merlin was meant to tell Lord Aelredd that the peace meetings were happening tomorrow instead of today-"

"Arthur-"

"-and the Knights wouldn't focus, they were all completely hung over, so I had to have Leon go get the Mercian soldiers from their encampments-"

"-Arthur-"

"by the time they got here, and they demonstrated their tactics, it was late and dark and Gaius said something about you dismissing guards and then I remembered, so-"

"Arthur, _will_ you shut up?" Gwen's raised voice was enough to silence his ramblings and turn his watery gaze on hers. "It's okay. The meal wasn't important, I just wanted-"

"Of course it was!" Arthur drew closer, pulling his arms around her waist, now a little subdued that she wasn't angry at least. But he still felt ridiculously guilty. "You've gone through all this trouble. The candles, the food and-oh _Gods_, you look so beautiful, and I've just-"

"It's really not-"

"Don't say 'important' because we both know it was." He grazed his thumb along her cheek, and wondered if he'd ever get used to just how stunning his wife really was. He didn't think he would. "I am sorry, and I _will_ make it up to you."

"There's nothing to make up. You think I don't get how hard this all is for you? You're _King_! And you're Kingdom is the biggest this Isle has ever known, Arthur, it's fine if you forget things once in a while."

"But you're not a 'thing', Guinevere. You're my _wife_, you're everything to me and I shouldn't have to _remember_ you." She pulled away and walked around the side of the table. Arthur followed, thinking she was angry or hurt, trying to grasp at her elbow. "Gwen, please. I know I messed up-"

"It's not that Ar-"

"it won't happen again. Tomorrow we can ride out to the Eastern Plains; I'll call off everything and we can-"

"Please, it's not-"

"just leave Camelot and the Knights and the duties and be alone-"

"I'm _pregnant_!"

And then, silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come again?"

"I'm pregnant." Gwen stood stoically still, fisting her hands awkwardly into her nightgown. Her eyes never left her husband's face. "With a baby- your baby, that is. _Obviously_."

"And-erm, _wha_-" Arthur spluttered through some half phrases, lips pouting and blue eyes darting around desperately. "You're-"

"Pregnant." She sighed, the tension in her chest rising with each passing second. "Arthur I'm-"

But the sentiment was left unsaid as suddenly she was swept from the stone floor and pulled up into Arthur's chest. She was aware that he was spinning and tightening his hold on her arms as he did so. Gwen could practically feel the sheer adulation coming from him, and revelled in the feel of his peppered kisses on her head. Apparently after some time of joyous dancing, Arthur had felt it necessary to pull them both to their bed and tilt her face up to meet his own.

"You're pregnant." He beamed, his smile lighting up the room. "You're quite sure? Because, if you're not, that's okay too, but, I mean, if you _are_ actually with child- with our child then-"

"_Trust_ me," she giggled, "I am sure."

His answering smiled was all she needed, and idly she wondered why she had been so nervous about telling him. This was _good_ news. This was bloody _fantastic_ news.

"So, is that why you went to see Gaius this morning?" Arthur pondered, his hand gently stroking her currently flat stomach.

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

This was the part she was dreading. The part when she had to explain just why she thought it was a good idea to conceal this from her husband. Why she thought he would be mad, or disappointed.

"I sort of already knew." His head snapped up to look at her face instead of her belly. "I've known for a while now."

"Well how long's a while?" His eyes were crinkled in slight confusion, making Gwen's heart drop.

"A month- just less maybe-"

"_A month_?" Arthur sat up rather quickly, the bed rising as his weight lifted. "A _month_, Guinevere? What-well, _why_ didn't you tell me?"

She pulled up to face him directly, and touched at his hand, silently praying that he wasn't too angry. "I'm sorry." She breathed, drawing his knuckles up to dust kisses across them. "I was scared you'd be mad-"

He let out a huff of air and made to speak, but Gwen didn't let him. "It was bad timing. You've only been king a few months- there is so much to do and so much pressure on you, that with this as well- I just didn't want to stress you out even more."

"_Guinevere..._" He let out an indulgent breath and pulled her up onto his lap with a strong ease. "How could you think that?" He brushed a curl back from her head and tucked it behind her ear. "The news that you are with child, _our_ child, that could never be unwelcome."

"But the timing-"

"Is a little rushed, I'll admit, but it doesn't make any difference." He chuckled lightly and she felt the vibrations right to her toes. "We're going to have a baby. Do you know how long I have dreamt of this?"

"We've only been married for 5 months-"

"And I've thought of having children with you ever since Sir William."

She smiled, the relief washing over her, and planted a kiss against his neck, feeling him shiver. She wondered if they would ever get used to each other's caresses, without that pleasant hum in the pit of their stomachs. She hoped not.

"Did you ever think it would turn out like this?" Arthur looked down at his pregnant wife. "Exactly how we could have dreamed it?"

"No." She laughed, not in the mood to mince her words. "I really really didn't."

"Oh!" Arthur pinned her under him, grinned slyly as she tried to wriggle free. "So all that talk about '_having faith'_ and '_not giving up'_, what was that? Just something to keep me sweet?"

"Nooooo," She giggled as he pressed his lips against every piece of her exposed skin he could reach. "I just didn't expect us to have it all. Maybe, just half the happiness- I'd have been euphoric with a third to be honest."

Arthur looked up from his position nuzzling her neck and found her dark eyes sparkling up at him. A mass of black curls and a splattering of freckles and Arthur was lost in his memories. Where quiet servants gave arrogant Princes knowing looks, and a bumbling boy tried to convey just how much this blushing sweetheart meant to him. Even in his most vivid fantasies, in a time when an old King's word was a finality on love, Arthur could never had imagined that this _dream_ was his _future_. And that the girl in the lilac dress would one day be his wife in a Queen's robe.

"I wouldn't have settled for anything but this."

The taste of her lips only agreed with him.


End file.
